


Songs To Soothe the Savage Beast

by avatarchick24



Series: Heart Songs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchick24/pseuds/avatarchick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's perspective of Werewolf Lullabies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A chance encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have this story move along faster than werewolf lullabies, so for those of you that haven't read it I suggest you do. Rather than tell everything twice I will be omitting stuff and copying dialogue. It will make WAY more sense if you read the series in order.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm testing the title out let me know what you think

Nothing in Derek’s life was going the way that it should. At the age of 24, he found himself raising seven children, none of whom were his own, alongside two idiots that should just jump each other’s bones and be done with it. If he had to listen to Scott bemoan his unrequited love for Isaac one more time he was going to do something drastic.  Probably something like binding and gagging Isaac and locking the two of them in a room together. At the same time he recognized that some of his bitterness came from his own lack of a mate. With the damage done to his nose and the horrific scars to his back he doubted he ever would ever find his soul mate.  The older he got the more withdrawn and bitter he became. He tries to maintain a façade for his pack’s sake but as time goes on it gets harder and harder. Some days he wishes he could just run away from everything and everyone.For right now he needed to concentrate. He needed to make a kill before supper. If he could get an elk or even a deer it would mean he could stick close to the house tonight. Liam often got fretful during the full moon and more often than not Derek was the only one that could soothe him.

As he stalked through the forest, he heard movement through the trees. He then spotted a large stag, he moved in closer and gave chase when the stag spooked and ran. The blood rushed to his head and he blocked out all senses in order to focus on the stag’s path. Suddenly the stag ran in front of a group of humans. When he tried to continue his pursuit, he found himself surrounded. Derek snarled and snapped, but couldn’t find a way out. Knowing this could be his final moments, his thoughts went to his dependents. Derek knew Scott and Isaac would take care of them but regretted burdening them with his responsibilities.

As he circled his eyes met the most incredible brandy colored eyes. Suddenly the owner of those eyes stepped back allowing for Derek to escape. Derek seized the opportunity and darted back into the forest. Knowing his prey was long gone he decided to see what the humans were planning on doing. While he didn’t want to hurt anyone, Derek couldn’t allow them to hunt his pack.

_“What the hell were you thinking?! You put us all in danger! You put Lydia in danger! That beast is still out there and will attack again. Do you have any idea what kind of hell you have allowed to befall us?”_

_“The wolf wasn’t attacking us! He was just hunting. We cornered him before he was aware of our presence. He didn’t want to kill us or even fight. He just wanted to escape. I prevented bloodshed by allowing him to leave”_

Seeing the lithe man getting pummelled enraged Derek. He leapt from cover and snarled at the bully. The coward instantly ran off and abandoned his comrade.

 _“Since you seem to care so much about wolves, let’s see if they show you the same mercy.”_ He sneered before riding off.

“Hey boy” the man greeted calmly, even as his heart rate increased. “I suppose since your dinner got away, I’m looking pretty tasty. I know nothing I say will convince you to spare me, given that you are a wolf and can’t actually understand me. But I do not mind begging for my life….. Not that it is much of a life….no real friends…. Hate my job. But if I die my dad will be alone”

Upon hearing this, Derek sat in front of the man and cocked his head to one side quizzically. “Why on earth would I eat you?” Derek wondered, “Humans are not on the menu.”

“I don’t want to leave him alone, please.” With that his eyes rolled back and he slumped over.

Common sense dictated that Derek leave the man where he was and return to his pack. However, every instinct in Derek’s body told him to protect the man from everything bad in the world. Deciding to ignore his instincts, Derek opted for common sense. He shifted and lifted the body into his arms.  He then trudged towards the village. However, when he reached its outskirts, Derek could hear the bully arguing with an older man. 

“What do you mean he’s “most likely” dead? How could you just leave him there? He’s alone in the woods without a horse or a weapon! What kind of a man are you?” An older man yelled at the arrogant warrior.

“His fate is in his own hands now. And even if he manages to survive, he’s been exiled for his actions.” The blond said smugly.

“WHAT?! You can’t do that!”

“You’ll find that I can.”

“You do not have the authority to banish someone. Only Lydia has that power.”

“You’ll will find that my fiancé agrees with me”

“Bullshit!”

Having heard enough, Derek turned around and took the man back to his house.  He instantly regretted the situation when Scott met him at the door.

“Whoa Derek! That is not what we sent you out hunting for! We eat things with four legs, feathers or fins, not two legged, skinny things.”

Derek glared back. He carried the man into the living room and placed him on the rug in front of the fire. It was then that Scott could see the damage done to the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any and all fans of Werewolf lullabies, I have good news,bad news, horrible news .... and more good news?
> 
> Good news: I am 90% done what is left of the series  
> Bad news: The part that I'm stuck on is Chapter 13 (the next one) So i'm a bit stalled.  
> Horrible news: I am getting into finals at school and increased hours at work so no updates until the new year. Sorry!  
> Good news?: once I finish chapter 13 it should all be posted within a week


	2. Derek is mad I made him a creeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to do some editing and realized that Chapter 2 was actually already finished with a few adjustments. So here it is.

Derek heard their guest awaken and Scott beginning to bombard him with information. When he entered the living room he was greeted with the sight of pale skin and gangly limbs. Ignoring the urge to reach out and see if his skin was as soft as it looked.  Instead Derek heard their guest attempt to leave. This words made Derek want to growl, but instead he said “You’re not going anywhere.”

“What? Why not?” the man looked both scared and defiant. It made Derek want to both calm him and/or force him to submit for his own safety.

“Most of your village believes that you are dead. And should you manage to return there is a warrant for your arrest.”

“A warrant!!! Why?”

“Dereliction of duty. You failed in your duty to protect the banshee thus you must be punished” Derek clenched his teeth at the rising anger he felt.

“That’s bullshit! My actions probably saved us all! That wolf wasn’t a danger to us until we trapped him. He was just hungry and scared”

 

The way the newcomer seemed to easily be able to read Derek made him angry and awkward.  “What makes you think that you know what was going through the wolf’s mind?”

 

“I don’t know,” the man said, “I looked into his eyes and saw…. It’s stupid. I just thought if I let him go no one would get hurt”

 

“You were right,” Scott said loyally, “everyone returned to the village without a scratch”

 

Derek’s eyebrows turned down in a truly impressive broody scowl, but he said nothing as he walked out of the room.  But not before he heard the newcomer say “What’s his issue?”

Derek tried to brush it off but didn’t know why he felt hurt and defensive against the newcomer’s comments. He went to grab Liam for supper. When he entered the boy’s room, Liam looked up from playing in his crib and started smiling at Derek. Derek allowed himself a few minutes to just relax and block out the responsibilities that were slowly suffocating him. Liam was only too happy to be the center of Derek’s attention. When Derek heard Scott call everyone for supper he quickly changed Liam and went downstairs.

After some awkward introductions he learned that the newcomer’s name was Stiles, though something in heartbeat made Derek think that it was a nickname as opposed to the one he was given at birth. He spent the meal trying to ignore the fact that Stiles was seated next to him. The close confines of the dining room made him hyperaware of Stiles’ every movement and slight brush up against him.

After assuring that everyone and everything was in place for the evening, Derek, Isaac and Scot left to go hunting. They quickly phased and went their separate ways. After bringing down a few smaller prey, Derek’s wolf was content to slowly wander back towards the house. When he arrived he could hear Liam crying and Stiles trying to comfort him. Before he could phase back and go inside to comfort the child, the most wonderful sound reached his ears. Stiles began to softly croon a lullaby and it tugged at Derek’s heartstrings. The song Stiles had chosen was one his mom used to sing to him and Laura when they were younger. He had forgotten until he heard the slow melody coming from Stile’s lips.

Against his better judgement, Derek curled up under his bedroom window and listened to Stile’s singing to his pack. The music calmed him and flooded his mind with memories of the happier times in his childhood. He drifted off to sleep as he relived memory after memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the events of Chapters 2,3 and 4 in Stiles' POV. next chapter will cover chapter 5 and beginning of chapter 6.... then probably a time jump until chapter 11(?). Derek's POV for chapter 12 is already written as it is what happens between chapters 12 an 13.


	3. Derek’s Angst

It was official Derek had lost his mind. There was no other explanation for allowing Stiles to stay. The man presented a huge risk to the pack. He was a soldier and a pariah. Trouble could very easily be brought down upon them. The sooner Derek kicked him out the better. The only problem was Derek’s wolf had taken a liking to the lithe man. Additionally the pack was also enamored with Stiles’ humor, compassion and singing ability.

Derek struggled to rein in his emotions as the memory of Stiles in his bed surrounded by the pack’s youngsters replayed over and over in his head. The sight was beautiful and filled Derek with a sense of serenity.

Derek returned to the house after discussing pack business with Peter. Long periods of time with his uncle always left a sour taste in his mouth.  As he entered the house, he heard Stiles giving Isaac relationship advice.

_“Exactly! Scott sees the good in you. He has lived with you for years and still wants you despite anything you have said or done. So get your butt over there, take him out onto the deck and have a heart to heart. Be blunt! Be honest! Put yourself out there and I promise you will come out of this happy!”_

_“Ok….. I can do this.”_

_“Go get him.”_

“Finally,” Derek growled, “Thought they would never get their shit together.”

“Ya… they’re special…. Just needed a swift kick in the ass to get them started.”

“Glad it was you and not me. I doubt I would have been so diplomatic in matchmaking.”

“You’ve got other good qualities. Which reminds me. Thank you for rescuing me. I’m not sure if I ever said thanks. So I’m saying it now. You could have left me there to die but you didn’t, so thanks!”

“You’re welcome.” Derek mumbled.

“So…..”

Derek just raised an eyebrow at Stiles but didn’t comment.

“Ok dude you seriously need to contribute more to the conversation. I’m overflowing with curiosity but getting a response out of you is like pulling teeth.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Tell me anything. Tell me about your childhood….. unless it’s too painful.” Stiles said.

“No, it’s fine. I grew up in a huge family. I lived with my parents, older brother and sister, Tyler and Laura. Assorted aunts, uncles and cousins lived nearby. It was fun growing up surrounded by pack. Although being the youngest had some difficulties.”

“How so?”

“I could never get away with anything. Tyler and Laura would follow me if they thought I was hiding something. And the adults could hear in your heartbeat if you were lying.”

“Ouch that would be so hard.”

“Ya it was but it was also nice being as tight knit as we were. But I was really glad when mom got pregnant with Cora. It was finally my turn to be the intrusive older sibling…. But then fate had other plans.”

“I’m sorry about your family.”

 “How are you dealing with the whole werewolf revelation?” Derek said hoping for a topic change.

Stiles took the hint and asked,  “I’ll admit that I was a little stunned at first but I’m cool with it. Still a little curious though, mind me asking you a few questions?”

“Go for it.”

“So, you’re all a pack now? You don’t have to be family? Just be werewolves that live together?”

“Yes. You don’t even have to be a werewolf though. My dad, brother and some of my cousins were humans. They were still part of this pack before we lost them. Also, Kira is pack. She’s not a werewolf and she is still a part of this pack.”

“She’s not? What is she?”

“Thunder kitsune.”

“Kit…..sune?” Stiles fumbled with the foreign word.

“Fox spirt. Not common around here. Usually travel in a family group as opposed to a pack.”

“I see. What other creatures are around here? Do I need to worry about the abdominal snowman or giant lizard men popping out of the woods?”

“No.”

“You say that like I’m crazy. It was a logical question! I just need to be prepared to face whatever pops up next.”

“What you really need is some sleep. You were up too late dealing with the kids last night. Plus you’re still healing. Go to bed.”

“Where am I sleeping tonight?” Stiles asked Derek. “There are no spare beds in the boys’ room, no couch and I think that Scott and Isaac might be doing the Horizontal monster mash. So do not want to be in the same room. Do you happen to have a cot or something? I somehow doubt you want a cuddle buddy tonight.”

“You talk too much. When do you manage to breathe?” Stiles just made a face.

“You can have my room until we figure something out.” Derek offered, knowing that the scent Stiles had left on his bed would keep him awake anyways.

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Because it would be rude of me. I can’t just take you bed.”

“Didn’t stop you last night.”

“Special circumstances. Screaming child overruled my better judgement.”

“I’ll agree with that. These kids have pushed me past where I thought I could be but I wouldn’t change a minute of it.”

“You guys are very lucky that you have one another. I wouldn’t trade being raised by my dad for anything but sometimes I wish I had siblings.”

“Ya well now you’ve got more than you can handle. Congrats now go to bed. Before I reconsider and make you sleep in Peter’s guest room.”

Stiles ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this is largely copied and pasted from Werewolf Lullabies but i felt I needed to tweak a few things for Derek's perspective.


	4. Sourwolf

Derek smirked at the sight of Stiles hightailing it up the stairs. He hoped that it was due to his threat about Peter rather than actual fear of himself.

Derek wandered outside onto the deck, shifted and stared up at the stars in his wolf form. This was his favorite time of day. When all was quiet and peaceful. He didn’t have to constantly be anticipating threats or mediating fights. The serenity of the stars soothed the turmoil raging within Derek’s mind. He did his best to block out the sounds of Scott and Isaac doing _the "horizontal monster mash"_ as Stile’s put it. Once those two fell into a post coital coma, Derek was finally able to relax and try to sleep.

As he drifted off, sounds of distress reached his ears. Becoming alert instantly, Derek raced inside to find the source. Running upstairs, he followed the cries to his own bedroom. Once inside he saw Stiles sprawled out across the bed muttering to himself and twitching randomly.

“No….. don’t chew on that….. Erica don’t put potatoes on your head…..Scott stop putting curlers in Isaac’s hair.”

Derek huffed out a breath of laughter. Clearly no one was in danger. But Stiles apparently had some interesting dreams.

“Derek, control our kids.”

 _“Our kids?”_  Those words felt like a punch to the gut and made Derek’s head spin.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned, brows furrowing.

Derek walked up and nudged Stiles, waking the younger man up.

“Hey grumpy pants,” Stiles said not fully awake, “I was having the strangest dream.”

Derek glared and gave a short growl at the nickname.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf. Sourwolves don’t get cuddles,” Stiles said as he lightly scratched behind Derek’s ears. Derek’s eyes nearly crossed at the sensation of Stiles touch. Without Derek being aware of his own actions, Stiles slowly coaxed him onto the bed so that they were lying side by side. Stiles curled up on his side and cuddled into Derek stroking his fur.

“My sourwolf” Stiles mumbled as he fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

Derek trudged out of bed, the next morning, following the lingering smell of pancakes. As he entered the kitchen, Isaac passed him holding Liam.

“There’s a plate on the stove for you. You’re lucky Stiles was nice enough to save you some pancakes. You would have think we never fed these kids the way that they inhale their food.”

Derek smirked but said a silent thanks to Stiles’ generosity.

As he sat down to eat, screams erupted from outside. Derek rushed to see what happened.

 “Derek!” Cora screamed running into the house.

Instantly he was by her side. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“Kira fell. It was an accident! And Stiles jumped!” Cora said brokenly as she cried and tried to pull him outside.

Realizing there was trouble Derek ran outside to where Stiles was assessing Kira.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled running down the hill, followed closely by the rest of the pack. “What happened?!”

“I’ll explain later! Right now everyone SHUT UP and let me concentrate!” Stiles demanded

“You’re a magic user?!” Derek roared. The hair on his arms and nape stood on end as magic crackled in the air.  Derek’s heart fell when he realized its source.

“Shut up! You can kill me later, right now I need to help Kira.”

“Everyone back to the house!” Derek yelled.

“But-”Cora protested.

“NOW!”  
“Come on, everyone lets give them some space. Derek don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Scott said pointedly looking at Derek ushering the group back to the house.

Derek growled at Stiles. It took all of his restraint not to grab Stiles every time Kira inhaled sharply.

Once Stiles was finished healing Kira, Derek pounced. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and shook him violently.

“What the hell happened? Who the hell are you?”

“Kids. Playing. Accident. Stiles. Sorry.” Stiles said jerkily until Derek stopped shaking him. “I healed all the damage to Kira. She should awake within an hour. She might have a bit of a headache. So we should keep the noise down for a while.”

“There is no WE! Why didn’t you tell me you could do magic?! I let you come into my home and this is how you repay me! I considered making you part of the pack. What a joke! You’re just a useless, dangerous little human. Worse than that you’re pure evil! Just like every other magic wielder.”

“I-”

“Go! I want you as far away from here as possible. If I ever catch you around here again, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth!”

“But-”

Derek growled and advanced upon Stiles. He stumbled away from the angry werewolf. He kept moving away until Derek stopped advancing, scooped up Kira and went back to the house.

As Derek walked up the hill to the house he all he could think was “ _Of course anyone I’m attracted to is a liar. How could I be so stupid? I can’t believe that this is happening again. I can’t lose my pack…not again. I must protect them.”_


	5. Angry wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

As Derek approached the house, he was met by the entire pack, Peter included.

“Where’s Stiles?” Cora demanded.

“Gone? Where? Why?” Erica asked haughtily 

“Don’t know, don’t care as long as we never see him again.”

Everyone started yelling at once. The commotion startled Liam, who began screaming uncontrollably.

“QUIET!” Peter boomed and everyone but Liam fell silent. “Isaac take Liam upstairs and try to calm him down. Scott take Kira from Derek and care for her. Boyd and Erica go make supper. Twins, I’m sure there is something that needs to be cleaned. Cora, how about you make Kira a bouquet? I’m sure she would like that when she wakes up.”

To Derek’s amazement, the pack did what Peter said without the smallest of complaints.

“As for you,” Peter said turning to face Derek, “What the hell were you thinking? That boy has done nothing to deserve you throwing him out.”

“He’s a magic user! He purposely hid that from me. I can’t trust him. Not anymore. Not again.”

Peter’s face filled with sadness. “He’s not Kate.”

“He’s still a lying, magic user”

“It’s not the same. Kate was uncontrollable and destructive. I was fooled by her outwardly warm personality. Stiles is different, he’s truly warm and loving. And his healing magic reflects that. As for being a liar, well that’s my fault.”

“What did you do?” Derek growled.

“I witnessed him healing Kira’s scrapes and bruises after a small tumble. I told him to keep it a secret.”

“I did too,” Scott said, “He healed Liam’s gums because he’s teething. I told him not to say anything.”

“See Derek, that right there proves my point. Scott wouldn’t do anything endanger everyone. If he felt Stiles was a threat he would tell you. On the other hand your mother repeatedly tried to warn me about Kate. I didn’t listen, and that’s something I have had to live with every day since.”

“We all love Stiles, I honestly don’t think he’s dangerous. He healed Kira even while in pain himself.” Scott added.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked hysterically.

“Well Cora said that he jumped over the railing after Kira. His ankle is still healing, the fall probably damaged it further.”

“He’s hurt?” Derek asked in a daze.

“Yes! He’s hurt, alone, most likely scared, he can’t go home and he just lost his newfound family. I’d say he’s in pretty rough shape right now.” Peter exclaimed.

“How do I- What do I…?” Derek asked looking like a lost puppy.

“Go find him and convince him to come back. I don’t care if you have to beg on your knees. This pack needs him,“ Peter said gently.

“Maybe someone else should go. He probably never wants to see me ever again.” Derek hedged. 

“No! It has to be you. You made this mess, now fix it,” Peter ordered.

“But-“

“GO!” Peter and Scott yelled together.

Derek shifted and ran off to find Stiles. It took longer than normal due to Derek’s inability to focus. In the late afternoon he finally heard Stiles singing softly on the riverbank.

Tears shimmered in Stiles’ eyes and Derek’s heart leapt in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having issues with Chapter 13.... and can't post anything until its fixed


	6. In Case of Divorce....Know That Your Kids Will Abandon You

 “So now what?” Stiles asked, biting his lip.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“Well I know you said that the pack wants me back and in light of what just happened I hope you feel the same way but….”

Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“….I don’t want to assume. I can see if Deaton will grant me sanctuary.”

Derek growled and pulled Stiles into a backwards hug.

“You’re not going anywhere but back home. You’re ours now. No escaping the pack.” Derek said, lightly biting and kissing Stiles’ nape.

Stiles blushed. “I can live with that.”

“Good.” Derek smirked.

After redressing, Derek helped Stiles to his feet and through the woods back to the pack house.

 “So……” Stiles hesitated.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Where should I—I mean, what are…. Are we….. Can I…..”

“Going to need a full sentence.”

“Sleeping. Tonight. Me. Where?”

“I expect you naked and in my bed by the time I’m done locking up or you won’t like the consequences.”

“Oh.”

“Run!” Derek growled ferally. Stiles ran.

Derek chuckled at the sight of Stiles eagerly climbing the stairs and running into the bedroom. He quickly locked the doors and ensured that the fire in the living room had died out.

After quickly checking on the kids to see if they were asleep, Derek headed towards his room, only to be waylaid by Scott and Isaac.

“Seriously? How did the two of you go from banishment this morning to sexy fun times this evening?” Scott teased.

“I told him the truth. Apologized for being an asshole and then one thing led to another.”

“Seriously? You two are idiots. Can’t you do anything the normal way?” Scott taunted.

“What like drooling over each other for six years without saying anything?” Derek responded. He knew it was a cheap shot but he was feeling defensive of how he treated Stiles.

Scott had the decency to blush, but Isaac growled in defense of his lover.

“Sorry,” Derek mumbled, “I’m just…..my relationship with Stiles is fragile. I’m scared that I’ll fuck it up. I don’t need you planting seeds of doubt in my mind.”

“Fine! Just know in case of divorce, he gets custody of us all! He can cook, you can’t.” Scott said dramatically.

“Why do you think I never put myself on kitchen rotation?” Derek said with a smirk


	7. Peter's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that explains where Derek went after Stiles healed his wounds.

Derek ran frantically through the forest in wolf form. With no thought to a destination, he tried to place as much distance between Stiles and himself as possible. It wasn’t until he stumbled up Peter’s porch that he realized he’d instinctively sought out his uncle’s advice.

Peter met Derek at the door. “What do I owe for this honor, my dear nephew?”

“I need help,” Derek said.

Peter’s features went from sarcastic taunting to dead serious instantly. “What happened? Are you ok? Where are the others? Whose ass do I have to kick?”

“Everyone is fine. I’m fine.  Better than fine actually.” Derek replied with a love-struck grin on his face.

Peter inhaled and caught Derek and Stiles’ intertwined scent. A knowing smile crossed his face. “Do tell. I want to hear everything. Size, stamina, vocal range, positions, SPILL!”

“No! On so many levels No!”

“Come on! It’s not every day my favorite nephew manages to score! How did this happen?”

“I went to apologies after what happened yesterday and one thing lead to another.”

“That’s it? That is all you’re going to tell me? I need more!”

“No.”

“Ok so it was so horrible you came running to me to help you figure out a way to dump him?”

“No! I would never do that to him!”

“Well…?”

“The sex was amazing ok?! It’s just… We got talking and he offered to try and heal my scars”

“And you’re upset that he offered or did you get your hopes up and he failed?”

“Neither. Look,” Derek said lifting his shirt and showing Peter his back.

“Wow. That is one gifted boy you got here.”

“Yeah.”

“Still not hearing why you need my help.”

“When he was done with my back, I let him try to fix my nose. He succeeded.”

“That’s fantastic! Why aren’t you happy about it?!”

“All the scents hit me at once! It was a little overwhelming after six years of human senses.”

“Ok I understand that but why run here?”

“Stiles! His scent was like a punch to the gut.”

Peter snorted, “I imagine any post coital scents would be a shock to the system.”

“I don’t know, this feels deeper somehow.”

Peter leaned forward, his brows furrowing. “Deeper like you might have feelings for him or deeper like your wolf wants to come out, howl and not let anyone within ten feet of him?”

“Both? Mostly the second option. I already knew I liked and wanted him, but suddenly it’s like my wolf has gone feral. What’s going on and how do I make it stop? I can’t be around him if I can’t control my wolf.”

“You need to go home, have a long talk with him, bite him and let nature take its course.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you, clueless child, have found your mate. Mazel tov!” Peter stated dryly.

“My……mate?”

“Yes. Now go home and enjoy your good luck. Don’t mourn the fact that you could have been having nasty, kinky mated sex for the last four days. Also you might want to explain the symptoms to the clueless duo. Something tells me that an epiphany might occur.”

“Ok. I’ll get right on that. And thanks. I know I’ve been a bitter, angry individual since the fire but I appreciate your helping me anyways.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first scene that I wrote from Derek's perspective. I needed to explain why he ran out on Stiles and that he's not a complete ass. Just really scared of what this relationship means


	8. Rollercoaster of emotions

“Derek let me go.”

Derek’s heart stopped, then shattered as his wolf howled at their mate’s rejection. Going against his lupine insticts, Derek gave Stiles one last hug before letting him go forever.

Stiles quickly moves so that he was straddling Derek’s hips and they were eye to eye and nose to nose. He placed his hands to bracket Derek’s face.

“You. Are. An. Idiot.”

Derek flinched with every word and tried to look away, feeling rejected and ashamed.

“You are totally insane if you think for one minute that me being your mate would change how I feel about you. “

Derek’s eyes widened and the tears he had been trying to fight back, leaked out the corners of his eyes.

“No. that’s not completely true. If anything it makes me love you more. It means that I can stop being afraid to let myself fall for you.”

“Why….? Huh?” Derek asked confused.

“I wasn’t sure where you saw this relationship going. Whether I was temporary or if I was a permanent member of your pack. Now I know. I just hope you realise there is no getting rid of me now. You’re mine now! No getting out of it! Muhahaha!”

“I’m beginning to fear for my life.”

“Shut up! You know you love me!”

“Yes. I do.”

“I know you’re verbally challenged but I’m never going to get sick of hearing that. So get in the habit. I want to hear it at least three times a day.”

“I love you.’

“Again.” Stiles whispered before claiming Derek’s lips.

When they broke apart again, Derek whispered, “I love you!”

“I love you, too. But you know I have to go back soon.”

“Back where?”

“To my village. To see my dad. I know Scott told him I’m alive but knowing him, he’s still worried. Also I’ve got to pack up all my things. If I’m going to be living here now, I want some of my stuff.”

“No.” Derek growled as his protective instincts were roused.

“No? What do you mean no?

“We’ll bring you dad and stuff here. I don’t want you anywhere near that psycho, egomaniac that hurt you.”

“I’m not scared of Jackson. He was only brave enough to attack me because we were alone. Besides I figure not matter how much I argue to go alone, I’d have you and Scott following me, possibly Peter as well.”

“Probably,” Derek conceded.

“I can’t wait to see Jackson’s face when I walk into town. He threw me to the wolves, literally. Now I’ll come back leading the pack. This is awesome.”

“You’re not our leader.”

“Please!” Stiles scoffed, “I am totally the pack mama. And as much as you might try and deny it, I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger.”

“I won’t deny that. You’ve got my heart.”

“And you’ve got mine. Who knew you were such a sap.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Derek went downstairs to find Stiles singing to himself, as he began prepping omelets for everyone.

 

_I have often dreamed_  
Of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome   
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
To feel like I belong  
  
I am on my way   
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile   
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong  
  
Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through  
  
And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete  
  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart  
  
I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud, and strong  
I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome  
Right where I belong

 

Derek walked up behind Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Morning,” Derek mumbled.

“Morining, my Sourwolf! Not fully awake yet?”

“No. Only awake because my mate snuck off.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t wake you. You were latched onto me like an octopus. Who knew my ferocious beast was actually a snuggle monster?” Stiles teased.

Derek’s cheeks heated, “It’s not my fault. Someone wore me out with their insatiableness last night.”

Derek caught the scent of Stile’s arousal as the events of last night flashed through the younger man’s brain. “Thus the need for omelets. Lots of protein. Got to keep you healthy so that you can keep up with me.”

“You know you don’t always have to cook for us. Right? We rotate jobs in order to be fair.”

“I’m fine.  I like cooking. And it makes me feel like I’m contributing to the pack.  Give me a helper now and then and make sure someone else cleans up and we’re good.”

“Let me know if you want a reprieve.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After arguing about the trip for three days, Stiles finally got Derek to agree to take him back to his village. Stiles convinced Scott and Peter to come with to help carrying things back. This left a terrified Isaac home alone with the kids.

“That’s not fair negotiating tactics,” Derek grumbled, “Withholding sex just to get you way is playing dirty.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Sourwolf,” Stiles said smugly.

“I still don’t feel comfortable with this plan.” Derek grumbled.

“Shush! I am in no danger and you already agreed.”

“I agreed in a post sex haze. No fair. That is abuse of power.”

“Yes, and I promised to make you strawberry shortcake, as well as another strawberry surprise,” Stiles said in a seductive whisper.

Derek growled at Stiles’ antics. Scott and Peter just laughed at the other two.

“Remind me again why they had to come along?”

“I refused to let you go otherwise.”

“Right and I guess leaving Peter in charge would have been a bad idea.”

“HEY! I would have been fabulous at babysitting.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Derek replied bluntly.

“And why not?”

“You let Laura make lunch and let Tyler set the table.”

“So?” Stiles asked as Peter went pale.

“She baked mud pies. IN the oven and he used great grandma’s china.” Derek said with a smirk.

“Talia was NOT happy,” Peter agreed.

“My pack would eat you alive,” Derek said proudly.

Peter pouted the rest of the way to Stiles’ former village.

“Son!” A man yelled running across the square to Stiles. Derek growled until Stiles smacked him on the back of the head.

“Behave! That’s my dad. And we want his blessing. So be nice.”

Scott laughed at Derek until Stiles swiveled and said, “No cookies tonight!”

“…That’s not really a threat Stiles. You’re slipping.”

“You get to be the one to tell Isaac why he’s not getting any of his favorite cookies that he wanted me to make.” Stiles said smugly.  Scott paled while Derek and Peter smirked.

“Peter please refrain from saying anything. My dad is looking for a reason to stab someone, Please don’t give him one.”

“I think I’m going to follow this enchanting scent” Peter said vaguely, and with that he was gone.

“Lovely. As if I didn’t have enough to worry about. Now I’ve let a maniac loose in my hometown.”

“He’ll be fine. Creepy as he is, he can usually charm his way out of anything,” Scott said.

“Ok. Let’s do this,” Stiles said before being engulfed in his dad’s arms.

“I was so worried! Jackson came back and was spouting all sorts of bullshit about you being a traitor. Or possessed”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I probably should have known better than to mouth off to Jackson. But I stand by my actions. No one got hurt. Lydia is fine. I’m happy. This is Derek and you already know Scott.”

“Yes, I do. Although I feel like we met before you sent him to me.”

“I don’t believe so, sir,” Scott mumbled.

“Hmmm you look really familiar to me. Who are your parents? What’s your last name?”

“McCall. Melissa and Rafael McCall.”

Stiles’ eyes went huge, “McCall!? You’re Melissa’s son?”

“Yes?” Scott said confused.

“Oh my god! Our parents are totally dating!”

“What!?”

“We’re not dating. We just talk when we see each other.”

“Dad, you bring her flowers and she gives you baked goods and preserves. You’re dating.”

“So those cherries were-?”

“From you mom. Yes.”

“So I can-“

“NO PIE FOR YOU!”

“Come on Stiles! I let your dad date my mom.”

“You didn’t LET him do anything,” an amused voice said from behind them.

“MOM!” Scott yelled rushing up to hug his mom.

“I missed you so much!” they said in unison as tears fell from their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go the distance- hercules


	9. Almost Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First: Ok so in my head this story is already finished and (almost) everyone is living happily ever after. Turns out that I forgot to finish the story in writing.....Oops. Ive got a few days off and am hoping to remedy that but it should all be finished within a week .....I hope.... :-/ 
> 
> Second thing: I've been binge watching Arrow (amazing show!) and now find it hard to see Colton Haynes (Jackson on teen wolf) as a bad guy. because of my conflicting emotions in this chapter he comes across as less of an evil villian and more of a whiney brat.... sorry

“Dad, I would like you to meet Derek. Derek this is my dad, John Stilinski.”

“Sir,” Derek nodded politely, offering his hand to shake.

As the sheriff shook it, he asked, “So you’re the one that rescued Stiles?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you. I can’t tell you how grateful I am. He’s all I have left,” John said, his voice breaking and tears welling in his eyes.

“I’m ok dad,” Stiles said, hugging John.

“No more getting into trouble. I can’t handle it anymore. I want you wrapped in cotton and stuck in a corner. That way I know you’ll be safe.”

Stiles laughed, “Well I won’t agree to that but I’m sure living with a pack of wolves will ensure my safety…. to an extent. Derek won’t even let me lift anything heavy anymore.”

“Not until you’re healed. We agreed. You accept help and I don’t rip the head off of the asshole that hurt you to begin with,” Derek growled.

“Oooo. I like it when you get all growly and protective. “

John, Melissa and Scott laughed at Stiles’ antics while Derek blushed.

“Scott why don’t you and your mom go and catch up while I show Derek around and grab some stuff? Meet back at my house around noon? Also, keep an eye out for Peter. There’s no telling what shenanigans he’s getting into.”

Stiles led Derek through village, excitedly pointing out various landmarks. Stiles then led Derek into a humble yet homey house.

“This is home. It’s not much to look at but I have a lot of good memories here.” Stiles said looking around nostalgically.

Guilt swamped Derek as he was reminded of everything Stiles was giving up to be with him.

“Stop it, Sourwolf,” Stiles chided.

“Stop what?”

“I can see the wheels turning in that brain of yours. You’re not forcing me to do anything. Just because I’ve got memories here, doesn’t mean I’m not eager and excited to make new ones with you at the pack house. My memories will come with me, but I can’t live without you.”

“I can’t live without you either.”

“Good. Now help me pack. I want to leave in time to eat supper with the kids. God knows if they’ve already burnt down the house.”

The pair started boxing up the few items Stiles couldn’t bear to part with. Just as they were wrapping everything up, Chaos and pandemonium broke out within the village. They both ran outside to see what was happening, Derek instinctively moved to protect Stiles.

“We’ve got a problem!” Scott yelled over the chaos, running towards them.

“What happened?” Derek yelled back.

“”Peter. He kind of kidnapped someone.”

“Oh no. Who? Did he kill anyone?”

“No one’s hurt but this idiot is preparing for war.”

“Jackson. Great,” Stiles said dejectedly, “Let’s go calm the idiot down.”

Derek followed Stiles as they ran towards the center of town. It took every bit of restraint not to unleash the angry wolf inside of him when Stiles’ attacker came into view.

 “I want everyone ready. Immediately! We have to get her back!” Jackson bellowed.

“I don’t know, it looked like she went with him willingly,” Danny reasoned.

“She was scared. She didn’t want to see anyone hurt. She knows we will rescue her.”

Jackson’s soldiers still looked unconvinced.

“What happened, exactly?” Derek asked.

“Some guy just showed up. He went for Lydia. He kind of sniffed her, growled and threw Jackson away from her. They whispered some stuff. He swooped her up and ran off,” Danny explained.

“….I think Peter just kidnapped by boss.” Stiles said stunned.

“Peter?! You know this animal?” Jackson blustered, “So you can lead us to him. Excellent. Maybe you do have a purpose in life.”

“No. I will not be leading you anywhere. But don’t worry he won’t hurt her.

“Stilinski you will do as I say! I am you commanding officer.”

“No you’re not. You threw me to the wolves. You shouldn’t be surprised to see me leading the pack.”

“Tell me or I will kill you!”

Jackson suddenly found himself pushed face first against a wall. “Threaten my mate or any other member of my pack again and I will make you beg for a quick death.” Derek growled before releasing Jackson and returning to Stiles side.

“I’ll find Lydia and make sure she’s ok. I won’t promise her return because she is an adult that can make her own decisions. But I promise to send word if she’s ok.” With that, Stiles turned and walked away with the rest of their group following him.

Most of the villagers gave Stiles and Derek a wide berth following their confrontation with Jackson. Some came up and commended Stiles for having the balls for finally putting Jackson in his place. Derek just rolled his eyes at the way his mate preened at all the attention.

After loading up a cart Melissa graciously loaned them, the group set off for home with the two parents in tow. Scott and Stiles talked animatedly trying to catch their parents up on all that had happened in recent years.


	10. One More.....This Has Gone on Long Enough

When they all finally returned to the pack house, they found Lydia sitting calmly at the kitchen table, sitting regally like a queen holding court while sipping tea and answering the pack’s questions.

“So what is it that you do exactly?” Cora asked.

“I oversee the daily business of our village. I act as an intermediary between feuding villagers and as emissary when conducting business with other villages.”

“Sounds really important,” Kira marveled.

“It is, but for the most part it’s just keeping the close minded, hot heads in line.”

Stiles snorted. “Good job.”

“Hey! It’s not easy to argue with that much stupid. I could never get them to understand the hypocrisy of being led by a banshee but hating and fearing other supernaturals. Plus Jackson seems to think I’m some sort of shrinking violet.”

“More like a Venus flytrap.” Stiles agreed.

“I’m choosing to view that as a compliment,” Lydia said primly, “I just want it stated that I opposed your banishment. You did the right thing and no one was hurt. Unfortunately Jackson has convinced himself that we’re a couple and that somehow gives him power. Even more troubling is that he’s got some followers that agree. I’m glad to have a break from that headache.”

“Speaking of headaches. Where is Peter?” Derek asked.

Erica began to laugh hysterically. “You should have seen it. It was the coolest thing ever! He tried to go all bossy alpha on her and she shut him down. He slunk off with this tail between his legs.”

“If I wanted the whole **_me man, you woman_** caveman routine, I would have married Jackson. I’m a strong independent woman who wants an equal. Not a boss or a submissive but someone to share my life with. If he thinks that I will settle for less in this mating, he can think again.”

“So you mating a werewolf doesn’t bother you?” Derek asked.

“Not in the slightest. But I refuse to live my life barefoot and pregnant while cooking and cleaning for a man. Call me spoiled or a diva but I deserve better.”

“That’s fine. I’ve already claimed the position of pack mom. I think dealing with Peter will be a full time job for you anyways.” Stiles said proudly.

“What about you? Any fears about living and being mated to a werewolf? How did you even meet these guys anyways? You don’t strike me as the flirt with danger type.”

“This is my family. I found them all on my own. It is little and broken but still good.”

“…..ok then”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later right now we’ve got other things to focus on.”

“Such as?”

“Well for starters, if you could talk to Deaton for us that would be great. Make sure he knows we don’t want trouble. We’re a growing family, not an amassing paranormal army. Also ask if he knows anything about a lady named Noshiko Yukimura. Just don’t take Peter with you. Despite what he says, he’s not always as suave as he believes,” Derek cautioned.

“Fair enough. Anything else?”

“We need to make structural changes to this place. In the wake of Isaac and Scott’s revelation that shocked NO ONE, they’re going to need their own place.” Stiles said shooting the pair a smug grin.

Isaac growled but Scott just beamed at Stiles’ assessment.

“Plus my dad and Melissa should have a place of their own. And Erica will be a teen soon. She won’t want to share a room. And Boyd should have a place of peace and quiet. The dude is seriously zen. We should encourage that, lord knows this place is chaotic enough. Liam is going to need a regular bed within the year. We should extend the kitchen and make a larger dining room to accommodate our new pack members. Also we need to childproof the deck better. I couldn’t handle another accident.” Stiles said, barely taking a breath.

“Wow, you’ve really thought this out,” Derek said proudly.

Stiles blushed, “I may not have super human powers but that doesn't mean I don’t want to care for and protect my pack.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Stiles and Lydia argued and Scott introduced Isaac to his mom, Derek silently made his escape to go check on Peter, he quickly discovered his uncle pouting on the beach.

“Want to tell me why you’re sulking out here, instead of watching our mates in a battle of wits?” Derek asked.

“Alphas do not sulk,” Peter pouted.

“What would you call it then?” Derek asked rolling his eyes.

“Brooding in a manly fashion?”

“No. Pouting like a child is more appropriate” Derek said with a snort of derision.

“You’re no longer my favorite nephew.”

“I’m your only nephew, you have no choice.”

“….And we both know who is to blame for that.”

“Yes. Kate.”

“If I hadn’t let her into our lives maybe…”

“There is no point in playing the maybe game. Kate is to blame. My god you were only 22 and smitten. She had us all fooled. Well, except mom. But still!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I fell in love with a psychotic bitch.”

“And now you’re mated to an overbearing ball of sass.”

“What if she can’t look past my sins?”

“Then she doesn’t deserve you. I know we haven’t always gotten along and resentment and shame on both of our parts hasn’t made things any easier but, you deserve someone that will make you happy. AND if there is any karma in the world someone who will keep you in line.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“No. You are worse…..But you’re also family. And I love you.”

“Thanks,” Peter said sincerely.

“I’m going back now. I suggest you pull your head out of your ass, sit Lydia down this evening and have a heart to heart. If she’s the woman I think she is, she won’t be phased.” And with that, Derek turned and walked back to the house.

As Derek entered the kitchen he was greeted to the sight of his mate dancing around the kitchen singing full volume into a wooden spoon. Kira and Cora were giggling in delight.  Sherriff Stilinski rolled his eyes but smiled at his son’s antics. Lydia tried to act like she was above all of Stiles’ immaturity, but Derek could see her lips twitching upwards into a smile.

 _Get your motor runnin'_  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way

 _Yeah, darlin'_  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

 _I like smoke and lightnin'_  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racing in the wind  
And the feeling that I'm under

 _Yeah, darlin'_  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

 _Like a true nature's child_  
We were born  
Born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

 _Get your motor runnin'_  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way

 _Yeah, darlin'_  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

 _Like a true natures child_  
We were born  
Born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

 

Derek tried to hold in his laughter, but was soon rolling on the floor in hysterics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated with the song but i couldn't help it
> 
> Born to be wild-stepenwolf


	11. FINALLY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This project has taken over my life. I honestly thought that Stiles' story would be five chapters max. I had no plans for Derek's story let alone Scott & Isaac or Peter & Lydia.
> 
> Peter & Lydia's story will be posted as soon as I think up a title. (suggestions welcome)

After yet another chaotic supper, Derek stepped out onto the deck. Sighing in contentment, he watched the sun sink lower on the horizon as he listened to Stiles mediating a fight between Erica and the twins and Lydia giving Cora advice on how to manipulate boys.

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” John said coming up behind Derek.

“Yes but probably not in the way you mean,” Derek replied. When John said nothing, Derek continued, “I’m used to the chaos and confusion of a large family. The noise and smells are actually comforting to me. It’s just….Ever since I lost my family, I’ve felt like something was missing. Now with Stiles here….I feels like home. I’m not sure how to react. I’m scared that I’m going to do something to fuck it all up.”

“You really love him don’t you?”

“With everything that I am. I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“So I can skip the whole **_if you hurt him I’ll kill you_** speech?”

“You can if it makes you feel better, but he’s my mate. I’d die before hurting him.”

“Ok then. Now that this matter is settled, I’m free to say that I approve and so would Claudia, Stiles’ mom?”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****҉*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Derek and Stiles sat on the deck watching the stars together. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. “I love you so much,” Derek whispered, “I can’t imagine my future without you.”

“I never want to find out what life without you is like. So no more lone wolf hunting. I don’t want you to be caught in the situation when we first met.”

“As long as you’re willing to stay home with the kids, I should be able to grant that request.”

“Totally willing to be pack mom, if it means you come home safe.”

“Deal.”

“And this doesn’t mean I won’t want a night off every once in a while. Date nights and romantic gestures are encouraged.”

“What sort of gestures?”

“Well you’re going to find it hard to top the heroic lifesaving rescue and opening of your home but some small things once in a while would be nice. Cuddling in front of the fire, flowers just because, dancing in the moonlight, holding hands as we walk through the forest…..Things like that.”

“In that case,” Derek grinned as he pulled Stiles to his feet, into his arms and slowly started dancing.

 

_Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

_Just a little change_  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared

_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

_Tale as old as time_  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

_Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tale as old as time-beauty & the beast


End file.
